Hoggle's Gift
by lostangel007
Summary: A few years after her first adventure,Sarah ventures back into the labyrinth, Hoggle contemplates his feelings for her and Jareth shows a little bit of jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the late Jim Henson, respectively.

What do you like doing on a rainy Saturday?

You know those types of weekends, where although you are off for a few days from school or work, but cannot go to the beach, or to the park because it is raining in sheets, and it is already dark out early on in the afternoon.

Some people find the sound of rain on the roof relaxing, and like nothing better than to

listen to the raindrops against the window, as they find a book to indulge in, or to maybe go through some of their old stuff, as if you're stuck inside, you might as well organize things.

That is how Sarah was doing things on her rainy Saturday, and she was very glad to have it free, to do whatever she wanted. Toby had just turned three, and her father was taking care of him for the day; and for that, Sarah was happy as ever since Toby had reached his "terrible twos," he had been quite the handful. It was just a few days ago that Sarah had reluctantly let Toby into her bedroom to play, and he cleared her table full of books and knick-knacks with one swipe.

"Uh-oh," He had said.

Sarah was now working on reorganizing her table; and she began to neatly stack the fantasy books that she had not read in awhile, and placed a crystal unicorn figurine that her father had given her; on top of them. She touched the side of the table; it was cherry wood; and there was just something about the look, feel, rich smell of the cherry wood that took her away from her bedroom, and back into the labyrinth. She tried to recall, was it because there had been cherry trees in the labyrinth? No. Sarah did not think that was quite right. Was it because had seen cherry wood furniture, in the Goblin King's castle? Yes, that must have been it-in a way, through all that chaos she had been through upon entering Jareth's castle, she must have past a cherry something-or-another, and it subliminally stuck with her. She ran her hand over her table again.

It was her cuckoo clock then, that snapped her out of her daze, and back into the reality of her bedroom. It was two o' clock, but one would think it was night, by looking out the window. The rain was looking as if it would never cease.

She absent-mindedly opened her music box, and it began to play its haunting chime. She looked about her bedroom; trying to decide what she would organize next. Sarah looked to her vanity.

Sitting down in front of it, she started to organize her lipsticks, blushes, and eye shadows by color, but soon was bored with this chore, and found herself sitting at the vanity, and staring into her mirror.

"If ever you should need us…" 

And there had been so, so many times where did need them! But Sarah knew; and she agreed with this more and more with age, that she could not always go and disappear into the labyrinth, to be with her fanciful friends, as this might take her more and more away from reality than she would have liked. Sarah had decided long ago to reserve the labyrinth for only special occasions, and not to let it interfere with her schoolwork, or family. She knew that the Underground was something special, and sacred, something not to be taken lightly, like a trip to the park. No.

She bit her lip, and considered. Sarah had only ventured into the labyrinth a few times since the first time, and it had been awhile since her last.

"I need you." She said, still gazing in to the mirror. She knew it would not be long.

A crash of thunder happened then, and Sarah closed her eyes, and wondered if it was coincidental. When she reopened her eyes, she was not in her bedroom anymore, and she could see the entrance to the labyrinth. She took a deep breath, as she always did, before entering, for every time she did get a little nervous. What if Jareth where to appear and cause trouble for her? She had not seen him since her first adventure, but she knew, that he was still there. She could feel it, even though his castle off in the distance seemed very still and barren. He was still there, and perhaps even watching her. She wondered why he would even let her into the Underground again, free to roam the labyrinth and talk with the friend's she had made there.

As she entered to find herself inside the Labyrinth's walls, the first thing she heard was a flutter of wings. Her heart almost stopped; and she looked about her, expecting to see the great white owl. But all she saw was a very strange bird; it looked a lot like a vulture, but was purple in color. It was flying very low for any type of bird, and it crashed into one of the labyrinth's walls.

"Damn bird." She heard a familiar voice mutter.

Sarah spun around to see the short, haggard-looking creature that went by the name "Hoggle."

"Hoggle!" she cried, and went to embrace him. He held back, reluctantly, but did not try to stop her.

"All right, all right, you don't need to get all mushy with me." Hoggle grumbled.

"I am so happy to see you!" Sarah said breathlessly. She then remembered about the poor bird, and spun around to look at it. The bird had gotten to its feet, and was shaking itself off.

"Is it all right?" asked Sarah.

Hoggle then surprised Sarah by suddenly running up to it, and grabbing it.

"Gotcha!"

"Hoggle! What are you doing?"

"This-_thief_ stole something of mine, and I'm getting back."

The bird let out an irritated cry as Hoggle snatched something shiny from its large claws. He then released it, and it flew clumsily off again, over Sarah's head.

"What did it take from you?" she inquired.

"Oh…nothing." Hoggle hid the object behind his back.

"Oh, come on, Hoggle…you can tell me. What is it?"

"It's something." Hoggle gave Sarah a coy smile.

"Hoggle, I came here just to visit you," began Sarah good-naturedly. "You need to be polite to your guest."

Sarah had felt earlier that Jareth was watching her, and with that, she was correct in that assumption.

Although many miles away from where Sarah was at that point, the Goblin King was indeed watching her every move, from the second the rain had begun that day. He had a feeling she would be venturing into _his _labyrinth soon. And he was right. In his vision-ball, he was now observing the banter between Sarah and Hoggle. And he did not like it one bit.

A few of the goblins behind him was making too much noise, so he could not hear exactly what Sarah and Hoggle where saying at that moment.

"Will you please SHUT UP!" he shouted, his voice echoing all about his castle.

All the goblins where still then, until the very last echo bounced off the walls; then they resumed their normal behavior.

Jareth continued to watch Sarah and Hoggle, they where walking along now, and Hoggle was still hiding something behind his back.

"I know what that is." Jareth said to himself.

_Conclusion coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

As Sarah walked along with Hoggle, she stopped every now to pick up different colored stones that where lying in her path. Hoggle watched as she placed each on in her jeans' pocket.

"What are you doing THAT for?" he inquired, somewhat grumpily, but also curious.

Sarah seemed a little surprised at his question. "Well, the stones here are so pretty, I'd like to take them home with me. For a souvenir."

"HE wouldn't approve of you doing that, you know." Hoggle continued to walk on, not looking at Sarah. "Those are his rocks, after all."

Sarah thought a moment before speaking. "You mean Jareth, don't you?"

Hoggle stopped short, and turned back to face Sarah. "Shhhhhh!" he shushed her, his eyes wide.

"But there's nothing to worry about, right, Hoggle? He knows he was defeated."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hoggle said, and after a moment's pause, added:

"Just in case."

The strange pair began to walk along again, and both where silent for a while. Sarah wondered why she had come back to the labyrinth on that day, and then recalled that the rain had somewhat put her in a mood for adventure. She decided that this would be a good time to change the subject.

"You know, it was raining in my world when I left it…. but it's not raining here. Does it ever rain here?"

"Only when _he's _angry, and when it rains, it pours." Hoggle said simply. They had both come to a larger opening in the labyrinth now, and a turquoise-colored stream was before him.

"Oh," breathed Sarah. "It's so pretty. The water. Can we sit awhile?" Sarah wanted to change the subject from Jareth again, as she could tell it made Hoggle uneasy.

"Sit? Sit down? Well, I guess so." And Hoggle was the first to sit, on the grassy bank. Sarah joined him, and looked out to the stream. It was so very relaxing, it was the type of place that Sarah would have liked to bring a book too every now, to read by the waters.

"So what do you think of?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah thought for a moment, and then replied: "Do you mean 'what am I thinking of now, at this moment?"

"No. I just mean, what do you think of, usually?"

"Oh-I see," said Sarah rather slowly. "I guess different things. You know, about school, and my family, and life. My times here in the labyrinth…"

"Hmphh." Was all Hoggle could think of, to reply.

"Well, what do YOU think of?" asked Sarah, and then she noticed that Hoggle was studying something in his hand. When he saw Sarah looking at him, he quickly stuck his hand behind his back again.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Nothing, then?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Hoggle, I know you must think of something-what is it? And what are you hiding behind your back?"

"It's nothing." He said.

"Okay, then." Sarah looked off, towards the stream, and saw their reflection.

Jareth saw their reflection as well, in his vision ball.

"Well, go on." he said out loud, to the image in front of him. "Why don't you show her what you have been hiding? You ridiculous dwarf." He put emphasis on the word "ridiculous," as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Go on." he said again.

Both Hoggle and Sarah where silent for a few minutes, and Sarah wondered why she had even bothered to venture into the labyrinth. She sighed.

"Um, Sarah?" Hoggle finally broke the silence. "I actually have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yea. It's a um, gift."

"Oh, Hoggle! That is so sweet! You didn't have to do that!"

"Okay, okay…enough of the 'sweet' stuff." Hoggle looked away, embarrassed, but reached his hand into his pocket.

"_Yes, yes that's right then. Give her your little gift." _Jareth was watching, and listening to the whole scene intently, in his vision ball.

"Um…. here." Hoggle held up a shiny blue bracelet, and handed it to Sarah with uncertainty.

"You probably won't like it." Said the dwarf, shuffling his feet a little.

"Oh, Hoggle!" Sarah fingered the glassy-like beads carefully, as she inspected it. "I love it!"

"_No." said Jareth._

"It was made by some dumb fairies." Hoggle offered. A light sprinkle of rain had started in the labyrinth.

"Fairies," repeated Sarah, ignoring the "dumb" part. "Oh, Hoggle! I just love it so much! Thank you!" She threw her arms around Hoggle once again.

"_No!" screamed Jareth out loud, once again making every one of his goblins around him stop periodically in their goblin activities._

"I knew you liked shiny things." Hoggle shrugged. It was very apparent that he was pleased with the fact that Sarah herself was pleased.

"Damn you, Hog…Hog..." Jareth could not think of the dwarf's correct name. "Damn you," he repeated.

"Hoggle, I cannot tell you how much I love this! I will wear it all the time."

Jareth started to look about his throne room, for something to throw, but then composed himself.

"Sarah….I…I" Hoggle began to stutter as she slipped her new bracelet on her wrist.

"Yes?"

Jareth leaned in closer to his vision ball. "Go on, tell her."

"I…"

But then Hoggle recalled why he was being so cautious earlier-in case Jareth was to hear.

"Go on," Jareth said. "Tell her how you feel. Then see how she reacts. A gift from a dwarf is one thing, but for a dwarf to give his heart…"

Hoggle sighed. "It's nothing."

Sarah looked to the sky then, and noticed it was getting darker, within the labyrinth.

"Rain?" she asked Hoggle. He nodded nervously.

"When it rain, it pours…" he said.

"I better go then."

As Sarah and Hoggle started off back down their path, She looked to Hoggle. "He is upset…"

"That's why we need to get you out of here. NOW."

Sarah did not argue with this, and began to walk faster. The rain began to come down hard all at once, and Sarah tried to cover her hair with her hands; but it did not help her much. Hoggle, on the other hand, did not seem to mind getting wet.

They stopped outside the gate of the labyrinth. Sarah knew all she had to do was close her eyes for a moment, and she could find herself back in her own bedroom.

"Thank you again, Hoggle," she lifted her wrist up, to show her bracelet. Hoggle noticed that it matched her eyes, but did not mention it. "I hope to be back soon. I will miss you."

Sarah embraced him again, and this time he did not pull back, or seem embarrassed.

"Awww." He said simply.

A loud scream was heard then; Sarah and Hoggle both looked off towards Jareth's castle.

"I better go." Said Sarah. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine." Answered Hoggle.

And as Sarah closed her eyes, Hoggle gave a little knowing smile; he knew why it was raining. He felt as if he had defeated Jareth that day, all by himself.


End file.
